


Making a Statement

by InsightfulInsomniac



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Reunited!klaine, s6, season 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:01:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25873282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsightfulInsomniac/pseuds/InsightfulInsomniac
Summary: Kurt and Blaine have been back together for just over twenty-four hours, and they’re preparing to tell their friends at tonight’s weekly potluck at Schue’s place. But Kurt has plans to pick up Santana and Britt, so he and Blaine decide that they’re not going to tell them they’re together — just drive over to Will’s house, park the car... and kiss. For fun.How Britt and Santana find out that Kurt and Blaine are back together. Lots of fluff and humor!
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Santana Lopez/Brittany S. Pierce
Comments: 21
Kudos: 118





	Making a Statement

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by a TikTok where two girls didn’t tell their friends they were together and then kissed in front of them in the car to reveal it. It was a sweet and amusing video, and their friends’ reactions were gold — which is why I wanted to write this!
> 
> Set sometime between the klaine reunion in 6x08 “A Wedding” and the actual wedding.

“Hey, honey,” Kurt quips, humming contentedly as Blaine presses a kiss to his cheek as he passes by him. “Ready to go?”

Blaine steals a piece of homemade garlic bread out of the basket Kurt’s carefully transferring them into and takes a bite. “Yep. Oh my god, babe, this is incredible.”

“Thank you,” Kurt covers the basket with a cloth. “It’s actually Carole’s mom’s recipe, and I fell in love with it years ago. Oh, did I tell you that we’re picking up Britt and Santana on the way to Schue’s house?”

“Okay, no problem. What for?” Blaine asks, swallowing another bite of the bread.

“Something about helping them with some last minute wedding stuff. They just had their trial runs for hair and makeup and they wanted me to look over the pictures, but I have the feeling they don’t want to do that at Schue’s potluck and have a million different opinions dumped onto them.”

Blaine grins. “Makes sense. You know, they still don’t know that we’re back together.”

“Oh my god, you’re right!” Kurt laughs. “They’re going to ask as soon as they see you in the car with me.”

“I guess tonight will be the night where everyone finds out,” Blaine muses. “It’s not like we’re trying to keep it a secret, so it might make sense to just let everyone know at the potluck.”

Kurt nods. “Yeah, probably. If Sam and Rachel have kept their mouths shut this long.”

“It’s a miracle if they have,” Blaine chuckles. 

“I’m going to kiss you,” Kurt decides, grinning suddenly. 

Blaine tilts his head in confusion, laughing slightly. “Uh, okay. I’m always very on board with that idea.”

“No, no, like once we’re in the car with Britt and Santana,” he clarifies. “Before we explicitly tell them we’re together.”

“Oh, I see where you’re going with this,” Blaine smiles. “That’ll be funny, oh my god. You’re a genius.”

“I think so,” Kurt quips, pecking Blaine’s lips as they head out to the car. “Wow, that fresh garlic is strong.”

“Do I need a mint?” Blaine laughs. “Can’t have garlic breath if you’re going to plant one on me in front of our friends.”

“Mm, that might be a good idea,” Kurt replies teasingly. “But honestly, I don’t really care. I just like kissing you.”

And there it is again, the easy, casual declarations of affection that seem completely unburdened and familiar now that they’ve established their relationship and their newfound understandings of each other. It makes Blaine’s heart skip a beat.

It hasn’t been much more than twenty-four hours since they got back together, and every second has felt like both serene security and an insistent need to make up for lost time. Neither of them want to be apart from each other in the little ways they had to be before — because those little moments are some of the most important.

Blaine beams as he slides into the passenger’s seat, taking the bread basket from Kurt. “I second that wholeheartedly.”

******

“Hold on, hold on,” Santana comments as soon as she opens the back door of the car, letting Britt get in before climbing in after her. “What’s going on here?”

“Hi, Santana,” Blaine grins. “Hey, Britt.”

Britt waves back as Santana studies them suspiciously. “You have a glow about you, Bow tie Boy. Finally get Hummel to tap that ass again?”

Kurt rolls his eyes. “Knock it off, Santana. Blaine’s car is having problems, so I offered to pick him up. Didn’t you want to show me pictures?”

“I figured we could do that afterwards. Wouldn’t want to be late to Schue’s weekly re-enactment of the glory days,” she replies. 

“I heard Sam’s bringing his grandma’s sweet potato casserole again,” Brittany comments. “I can’t wait to eat the marshmallows, even if he burns them like last time.”

Kurt sighs, turning the key in the ignition. “I told him that turning the temperature up drastically doesn’t cut the cooking time in half. Let’s hope he learned.”

“Sam tries so hard,” Blaine chuckles. “Ever since New York, when Mercedes would come back late to the apartment and he would want to have dinner made for her. We had many ‘cooking with Blaine’ lessons.”

“I just hope Artie doesn’t try to make that god-awful pasta salad again,” Santana groans. “Who thought it was a good idea to make barely-functioning adults bring dishes to a weekly potluck?”

“Wait, what did you two bring?” Blaine asks, and Brittany raises the bowl in her lap.

“Fruit salad. It’s a rainbow of colors, just in time for our wedding.”

Santana beams, kissing her soon-to-be wife quickly. “Less than a week to go, baby.”

Blaine catches Kurt’s eye, biting back a grin and the urge to reach out for his hand, just like old times. Kurt smiles knowingly, winking in acknowledgment. _Soon_.

******

They pull into Will’s driveway behind Rachel’s car, and as soon as the car is parked, Kurt turns to Blaine.

“You’ve got the bread?” He questions, even though he knows Blaine has the bread.

The sounds of Britt and Santana unbuckling their seatbelts and moving to get out of the car emanate from the backseat. Blaine quirks an eyebrow slightly, leaning in just so. “Yep, got it.”

“Good,” Kurt responds before surging forward with a hand on Blaine’s jaw, drawing him into a long kiss.

“I fucking knew it!” Santana exclaims, laughing. “God, Blaine, you have the _worst_ Kurt-heart-eyes ever, I just _knew_ —“

Blaine feels Kurt smile into the kiss, and he can’t help but do the same.

“Yay! Oh my god, guys, we really are reliving the glory days of glee club,” Britt says cheerily. “Finally, we have our historical beards back!”

That comment pulls Kurt and Blaine away from their kiss. “Historical beards?” Kurt repeats, and Britt nods.

“Yeah, like if we were living in the sixteen-hundreds, we’d obviously have to each marry one of you to keep our secrets,” Brittany explains. “That’s what gay friends would do back then — marry each other and then just spouse swap.”

“Would they?” Blaine quips, and Kurt just shakes his head.

“Well, thank god we’re living in the twenty-first century,” he says. “Where you two can get married — in the next state over, but hey.”

“It’s better than the sixteen-hundreds,” Santana remarks. “I’d be the worst historical beard wife, Blaine. I’d make you chop wood and churn butter all day while I got it on with Britt.”

“Wait, we’d be married?” Blaine asks, and Brittany nods.

“Obviously,” she explains. “Kurt and Santana couldn’t marry each other. Murder laws were way different back then, so one of them would probably die.”

“She has a point,” Kurt agrees.

“We’re both stone cold bitches,” Santana adds. “Brittany’s right. And besides, Blaine and I would have cuter kids than Hummel and I. Your genetics would work better together.”

“We’d have children?” Blaine squeaks, and Santana laughs.

“To save face, we’d have to,” she says. “Pop out a few, whatever. It’s okay, we’d keep the candles out for the necessary deed. Just pretend it’s —“

“Okay, no more, let’s go inside,” Kurt declares, slinging open his door. “I want to be back in the twenty-first century, and I want to not be late to the potluck.”

Brittany pats him on the arm as she passes him. “Our kids would be really pretty, though.”

Blaine sidles up to him and interlocks their hands, bumping their shoulders together. “Might as well make a statement walking in.”

Kurt sighs happily, grinning. “Might as well.”

**Author's Note:**

> Someone should write this historical marriage AU. Make Britt’s dreams come true!
> 
> Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed the fic! Thanks for reading and supporting me in my writing endeavors. I appreciate each and every one of you! Love you all ❤️
> 
> Find me on Instagram: @insightful.insomniac
> 
> Find me on tumblr: @zigxzag-klaine


End file.
